


Paging Dr. Cavill

by gemini_cole



Series: Dr. Cavill [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallie pays Henry an office visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Dr. Cavill

Paging Dr. Cavill

 

            “Dr. Cavill? There’s a woman here to see you, she says it’s urgent. She doesn’t appear critical. Do you have a minute to see her?”

            Henry glanced at his watch. He was supposed to be meeting Tallie downtown in twenty minutes for lunch and he still had to note his last patient’s file. He sighed as he nodded and curtly replied; “show her to my office, Nan. Thanks.”

            Quickly noting the file and shoving it in the transcriptionist’s tray outside the examining room door, he made his way down the hall to his office. Knocking briskly before he entered, he hung up his white coat by the door and was so distracted checking his watch that he was nearly to his desk before he noticed the woman sitting on the couch, and not one of the chairs across from his desk. She sat on the edge of her seat, legs crossed and hands folded primly on her knee. All primness stopped there. Wearing a tan trench coat, belted and cinched tight at the waist, with a pair of white pumps, was not a patient, but Tallie, smirking at his stunned expression.

            “Tal? What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at the restaurant?”

            “Surprise.”

            Tallie slowly got up and stalked over to stand in front of Henry. Was it his imagination, or was there an extra sway in her hips?

            “I have a problem, Dr. Cavill. Can you help me?” 

            Slowly Tallie untied the belt on her trench coat and pulled it open to reveal an indecently short, white with red trim, nurse’s costume. The single zipper that ran the length of the costume was unzipped enough to reveal a lacy red bra that barely contained her breasts. She took another step forward until she was chest to chest with him, leaving the trench coat on the ground as she went on tiptoe to kiss him, winding her arms around his neck. As she traced his lips with the tip of her tongue, she slid her hands down to his chest. Pressing firmly she forced him backwards, only breaking their kiss when he sat down in his office chair with a start.

            Standing between his thighs, Tallie edged back until she was resting against his desk. Henry moved to scoot forward in his chair, but she put up one hand to stop him. She would make him play along and work for what they both wanted. Hopping onto his desk she crossed her legs again as she asked, “so can you help me, Dr. Cavill?”

            Finally catching onto what she was playing at, he adopted his best “bedside manners” voice as he asked, “Of course, ma’am. What kind of doctor would I be if I didn’t try to help a fellow health professional in need? What seems to be the problem?”

            “I have an itch.”

            Henry chuckled. “Is it an itch only I can scratch?”

            Tallie kicked him in the shin. “Henry! Play along, or don’t play at all!”  
            “Ow! Right, sorry. Where is this itch, and how long have you had it?”

            Grinning at him she slid her hands up from her thighs to briefly cup her breasts before slowly working the zipper down the length of her costume. As she shrugged out of it and threw it on the floor, she revealed a red lace thong that matched her bra. Her smile got even bigger when she saw how transfixed Henry was, his eyes never leaving her breasts. Slowly, she slid her hands back down her body, then up again, this time between her thighs. Deliberately, she pulled her thong to the side as her free hand slid down the length of her slit. As she began stroking slowly, she whispered, “I really think I need some dedicated, focused attention right here. Wouldn’t you agree, Dr. Cavill?”

            With that, Tallie began circling her clit with her middle finger, slowly and surely, biting her lip as she watched Henry shift in his chair. After about a minute, Tallie finally whispered, “Henry, I wanna see you. Play with yourself. Do it”

            She watched as he worked his belt loose, unzipping and pulling his cock free from his trousers. Grinning wickedly at him, she slowly slid two fingers in, and began mimicking his actions as he stroked. In no time at all, Tallie was panting, edging closer to the edge of release. Through half closed eyes, she watched Henry watch her. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and whimpered, “Henry. I need you. Please.” Planting one foot on either side of him, she pulled his chair closer so he was inches away.

            Taking his cue, Henry pulled her fingers away as he brought her hand to his mouth, sucking her fingers clean, one by one.  Leaning in, he nuzzled her thigh, his five o clock shadow burning against her skin in what had to be the best way to burn ever, or so Tallie claimed. Pressing her back so she was splayed across his desk, he looped his arms around her thighs to hold her still, as he flicked his tongue hard and fast against her clit, delighting in her moan. Pausing only to murmur, “shhh, baby….” His mouth returned to her, as he pursed his lips around her clit sucking slowly, savoring her, his tongue tracing her slowly as if to memorize every centimeter of her being. As he did, he plunged two fingers deep inside her, curling and uncurling, pulsing in and out, matching the rhythm he set with his mouth on her clit, as she clenched around him, begging him not to stop. Soon the only noises in the room were that of Tallie’s moans and the obscene sounds Henry made as he played Tallie like a Stradivarius.  She began arching, grinding against his face, desperate for her release. Her fingers in his hair gripping tighter as she finally spat out, “God, Henry, just fuck me already!”

            He pulled away momentarily. Grinning up at her he purred, “whatever you say, darling.” He sat back in his chair, pulling Tallie to a sitting position as he did. As she slid off the desk, he tugged her to stand between his thighs where he stood erect and ready for her. Tallie grabbed his proffered hand for support as she straddled him carefully. Looking down at him from her slight advantage, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she dotted kisses along his jawline. Henry used the moment to tug the lacey cups of her bra down, nuzzling and kissing her, from her earlobe down her neck until he was finally biting gently along the underside of her breasts as gasped. As if to repay him for that bit of naughtiness, Tallie dipped her hips, teasingly brushing her pussy against the tip of his cock, coating it with her wetness as Henry released his own gasp.

            “Tit for tat, Dr. Cavill, you dirty boy, you.”

            Grabbing her hips, he thrust up suddenly, as Tallie nearly screamed. He covered her mouth with his hand as he whispered, “dirty man, darling. And you’re about to find out how!”

            With that, his fingers dug into her hips as he forced her up and down. It took barely a minute before Tallie caught on to his rhythm and arched, working her hips of her own volition. Within moments, Tallie could feel the momentum building again. Henry clearly felt it too, as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Tallie’s waist and stood up. Without even missing a beat, Tallie found herself back on the desk, her legs wrapped around Henry’s waist. Gripping her thighs, Henry flicked his hips, driving Tallie closer and closer to the edge as she began to clench around him, her pussy throbbing. She was close, so close, and he knew it. As he worked his hips even harder he began circling her clit with his thumb, as he whispered, “that’s it. C’Mon Tallie, come for me, darling.”

            Tallie thrashed her head back and forth as she moaned, whimpering. A rosy blush spread from her cheeks, down across her chest. Henry leaned forward, pulling her to a sitting position. The change of angle sent Tallie over the edge as she clung to him, shuddering in his arms, her release triggering his own. For a moment, they could only stand there, Tallie lying limply against him, shuddering. Henry slumped back into his chair, pulling her with him. As he stroked the strands of hair clinging to her face away, he finally murmured, “Hell of a way to spend a lunch hour, Nurse Tallie. What did I do to deserve that?”

            He felt her smile against his chest. She paused for a moment before responding, “would you be terribly offended if I said nothing? I walked past the costume at the store the other day, and the idea popped into my head. I just couldn’t resist.”

            He smiled to himself as he responded, “someday, I’m going to repay the favor. You know that, right?”

            “Dr. Cavill, I look forward to it.”

 

           

           

 


End file.
